


In the Aftermath of the Führer

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 12 Coda Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e05 Coda, Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e05 Coda, Post-Episode: s12e05 The One You've Been Waiting For, implied past Aaron/Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: So there wasn't enough Aaron in this episode, even though it was about the Thule? So.... *shoves fic at you* Have some more Aaron.I'm also a bitter Cas girl who's super salty he wasn't in this ep, so... Have some Cas, too.Coda for 12x05 The One You've Been Waiting For





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.

His first call after they get Ellie to the hospital is Aaron. Sam takes her inside to make sure she’s okay, so he chats with Aaron for a while, telling him everything that happened and how he killed friggin’ Hitler. He chuckles to himself at the absurdity of it. He tells Aaron about the pocket watch horcrux and how the Thule tried to use Ellie, who was apparently from Hitler’s bloodline, to resurrect him. He tells him how they saved Ellie, or rather how Ellie saved them, and how _he killed friggin’ Hitler._ Aaron chuckles on the other end when he repeats the fact, congratulating him sarcastically. They talk for a while longer before they say their goodbyes and Dean leans against the Impala, waiting for Sam and Ellie.

 

*                      *                      *

 

He calls Cas when they get back to the bunker. He listens to Cas complain about Crowley and how intolerable the King of Hell is with the ghost of a smile on his face.

 

“Were you and Sam on a case?” Dean chuckles softly.

 

“Yeah. I killed Hitler.” Dean laughs when there’s nothing but silence on the other end.

 

“I… I’m sorry, what I could’ve sworn you just said you killed Hitler.” Dean grins, sitting back against his headboard.

 

“I did. The Thule brought him back, I guess they stored his soul in a horcrux or something. They put him in a different body and I killed him. And then, ya know, burned his body for good measure.”

 

“Well. That’s… quite the achievement. Congratulations.” Dean snorts, shaking his head.

 

“Thanks, Cas.”

 

*                      *                      *

 

He gets a call in the middle of the night, three days after their encounter with the Thule. Middle of the night calls freak him out. He worries that it’s Cas in trouble, and now he worries it might be his mom in trouble. He rolls over and snatches his phone off the nightstand, accepting the call without as much as a cursory glance at the caller.

 

“Hello?” He winces softly when he realizes how husky his voice sounds, trying to clear his throat as inconspicuously as he can.

 

“Hey, Dean. Shit, I woke you. Sorry.” Dean rubs the sleep from his eyes, sitting up. Aaron. He sounds calm enough, he must’ve not realized the time.

 

“It’s cool. You good?” He hears Aaron chuckle.

 

“Better than good, man. They’re gone. They left with their tails between their legs. Figuratively, obviously, cause they don’t have tails, but-” Dean cuts him off quickly.

 

“That’s great, Aaron. With most of the high command gone over here and the rest going back to whatever hole they climbed out of, you might actually get some time to breathe.” Aaron chuckles.

 

“Yeah, I’m hoping. Listen, I’m gonna be back in the States in a couple days. Did you wanna grab drinks, maybe... you know.” Dean raises an eyebrow at the offer, but glances at the other side of his bed and feels the corners of his mouth tugging up in a smile.

 

“Yeah, a drink sounds good. Just a drink though.” Aaron raises an eyebrow, his lips turning up in a grin.

 

“Dean Winchester, not down for a hook-up? You got your eye on someone?” Dean looks up when Cas enters the room, shooting him a grin in the dim light.

 

“Yeah, you could say that. I’ll see you in a few days, Aaron. Safe flight.” He hangs up, setting his phone aside and snuggling into the angel’s side when he lays down. Castiel smiles at him, brushing his fingers through the hunter’s hair.

 

“Hello Dean.” Dean grins, slipping an arm around Cas.

 

“Hey. Missed you.” Castiel smiles softly, privately. He wishes he could spend the rest of his days in the green eyed man’s arms, content to just hold him.

 

“I missed you too, Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad, so like... Let me know if there's errors so I can fix them. I hate grammatical mistakes, don't feel bad for pointing them out.


End file.
